1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alternative energy, and particularly to a sun tracking solar energy collection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar energy can provide an efficient source of power that is relatively environmentally-friendly in comparison to other forms of power generators, such as generators using natural gas, for example. Solar power generation generally involves the absorption of light, such as sunlight, through a solar energy collector to allow for the conversion of the light into electricity. A potential drawback when using sunlight in the solar energy collection system is the need to reposition the solar energy collector to maintain contact with the sunlight.
Present approaches to address this issue can include a user manually repositioning the solar energy collector to be in contact with the sunlight. Another possible approach is to automate the movement of the solar energy collector in specified time intervals, such as moving the solar energy collector a number of degrees every few hours, for example. These approaches can be problematic however because of the movement of the sun.
Therefore, it is desirable for a solar energy collection system that utilizes sunlight to take into account the movement and position of the sun to efficiently maintain orientation between the solar energy collector and the sun to collect the solar energy.
Thus, a sun tracking solar energy collection system addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.